1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to playback of multimedia content, and more particularly, to a method of handling music information relevant to the multimedia content during playback and a related electronic device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Multimedia, including television, movies, and short clips, are a popular form of entertainment for all demographics. Today, much content is encoded and stored on a variety of different optical media for viewing, such as Digital Versatile Disc (DVD) or Blu-Ray Disc (BD). The multimedia content may also be stored as multimedia files either on local drives, such as a hard disk drive (HDD), or on a server. The multimedia files stored on the server may be downloaded or streamed from the server to a local drive or memory through a network, such as the Internet. To view the multimedia content stored on the DVD or BD, a user will typically need either a DVD player or BD player for reading multimedia data on the DVD or BD and outputting video or image signals thereof to a display, and audio signals thereof to speakers. The multimedia content may include a combination of text, audio, still images, animation, video, and interactivity content. For the playback of the multimedia files, the user will need a playback software application running on hardware, such as a personal computer, for decoding the multimedia file, outputting the video or image signals thereof to the display, and outputting the audio signals thereof to the speakers.
When the user is viewing the multimedia content, the user may want to get information on background music in the multimedia content. The user may take a number of different actions. The user may inquire about information relevant to background music via the Internet. For example, the user needs to know if an original soundtrack has been published for the multimedia content and needs to guess which track of the original soundtrack corresponds to the music playing in the background. Furthermore, the user may ask others what the title of the music is. However, none of the above methods can guarantee that the user will be able to obtain accurate information about the music played in the multimedia content, especially when the user cannot ensure whether the keywords for searching are related to the desired background music.